


I want to have a taste too.

by justmarcialima



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik knows you're into him, F/M, He is not very bright in the sack, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Straight Sex, You dated Pietro, You prefer his dad, charles is a little shit, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erik's birthday and he's very keen in getting his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to have a taste too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger fanfic that I don't intend to post, but this sex scene makes me happy.

The party was amazing. All the people there were mutants and they could do what the hell they pleased. Pietro had gone away to do mischief with his twin sister, Wanda and she was left momentarily alone but she was more interested in looking at Erik. Jesus Christ he was hot. She could lick him all over. She heard a chuckle in her mind and looked around, finding Charles staring at her with a smirk. The woman shook her head. 

“You’re such a nosy prick, do you know that?” She thought.

“You’re the one thinking naughty things with a telepath in the room” She could feel Charles' voice inside her head, it was very disconcerting. 

“Shut up, Charles” The prick chuckled.

“You came with Pietro?”

“Yes”

“You two are still together?”

“Not after that move you pulled on me while we were fucking!”

“Oh, please. You liked it. You would never come if I didn’t intervene.” 

“Pietro is… Just learning ok? Give him some slack.”

“Sweetheart, I understand. But I could make you cum using only my mind. Pietro needs to learn A LOT.”

“Maybe” 

“Did he even ate you out properly?” 

“He tried. 

“Trying is not enough.”

“Yeah”

“Want to make a bet?”

“Oh God, he we go again.”

“You want to bet or not?” His voice sounded irritated.

“Ok, why not?” She thought giving up.

“How about I make you cum, with only my words and images in this crowded party?”

“You can make me wet, but you can’t make me cum, Charles. I need a little bit of stimulation.”

“Oh, the game is so on, right now!”

“Ok, shoot it.”

Instantly her mind was filled with thoughts that weren’t her own. She imagined herself in a dimly lit bedroom sited in the edge of a bed with her legs spread open and totally naked. Charles in front of her kneeled on the floor was looking up at her with his beautiful blue eyes. 

“I’m going to eat you out. Licking my way inside of you, tasting and feasting on your juices”

This almost made her moan out in real life, but she sipped a little of her vodka and crossed her legs, trying to get some friction in her most wanted area. 

In the fantasy, Charles took his tongue out and licked all the way up her slit, in a teasing manner. 

“Fuck, Charles!” 

He let out a smirk. 

“You taste so good, babe. I bet you taste even sweeter in real life. You wish I could be really licking you don’t you? You wanted my tongue pressed to the hilt inside of you, don’t you? You’re so wet, dripping for me already. Oh, your cunt is so pink and moist. Delightful”

The fantasy Charles delved into her folds again, licking and sucking at her clit. The girl from the fantasy moaned loudly as he ate her out with such eagerness, feeling like he was tasting a fine delicacy. She didn’t want to give in too easily but Charles was going to make her cum without even touching in her much more sooner than she thought. 

He was now delving a finger into her swollen and tight pussy, while at the same time sucking on her clit hard. 

“Fuck Charles!”

“Cum for me babe. Let it go!”

She was almost coming in her seat, when Erik greeted her, yanking her from the fantasy. 

\- Erik, hi! – She said in an breathy voice. She thought that she was probably extremely flushed and squirming on her seat. – Happy birthday! 

\- Thank you. – He smiled. – Are you ok? – Erik asked, sitting next to her.

\- Yeah, I am. – She sighed, feeling her panties extremely damp. 

\- So, my son left you alone in here, huh? – Erik took a sip of his bourbon.

\- Yeah, he’s with Wanda somewhere. – She laughed. – Doing twin stuff. 

\- They are always doing that. – He laughed. His blue eyes shining. A shiver ran through her spine. – Would you like a tour around the house? – He asked and she assented. They arose from their seating and before they left the living room, the agent looked at Charles in a pleading manner. He didn’t look amused.

The two started walking though the house, until they came to meet his bedroom. He ushered her inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. She let an smirk show on her face. 

\- That move wasn’t so smooth, Erik. – She said and he smirked. 

\- I know. But with you there’s no need for me to be smooth. – He bit his lip. – I already know that you want me. 

\- Oh, and how do you discovered that? – The woman asked in a mocking manner. 

\- You look at me like you want to eat me. – He laughed. 

\- Maybe I want. – She sat on his bed, with her legs a little spread. Erik licked his lips. 

\- I like your style. You take what you want. – He walked closer to her.

\- So what are you waiting to take me, Erik? – She purred out in a seductive voice and he kissed her in a rough way. The agent's hand tug at his nape entangling in his blondish hair. His hands started to work out the zipper of her dress, and in a minute it was on the floor and he could look at her in only a humid black tong. 

\- You were expecting me to fuck you don’t you? – He asked in a growl, rubbing her clit through the satin and she moaned a yes. – I’m going to fuck you so hard. 

He torn up her panties off her body and started sucking on her clit. His tongue felt marvelous against her pussy, he inserted in and out and then sucked on her clit in a ritmic manner. She was writhing against the bed, bucking her hips on his face and trying to take all that he was giving. 

The woman was already on the verge of coming because of her earlier banter with Charles, so a final swipe of Erik’s tongue on her clit and she was coming really fast against his mouth. 

\- Fuck Erik. – She cried out, as she rode out off her climax. He sat on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

\- I want to try something. – He said and she raised a brow, since she had no voice to ask yet. 

He raised his hands and three metal balls floated in his hand. She felt her breath stop at the sight of the ben wa balls. Controlling them with only his powers he inserts one inside of her cunt, making her hiss as she was still sensitive. He waited a little and inserted the two last inside of her and started to take off his clothes in a calming manner. First his button up shirt, slowly, then his leather shoes and socks, his belt and trousers. He was wearing grey boxers and the woman could see the outline of his incredously hard and big cock. He smirked when he caught her staring and moved his finger in the air making the balls move inside of her and making her groan in pleasure. What turned her on even more was that he wasn’t even touching her, he was using his powers to pleasure her. His boxers were a little damp from his leaking pre-cum and he started stroking his cock through the cotton. 

\- Gosh, I wish you could see the vision that I’m seeing right now. You, spread against my bed, the pink pussy soaked and swollen, your hair a mess, your breathing shallow. – He hissed, still stroking himself. – I know that if I move the balls a little more in and out of you, you’ll come so hard.

She whimpered and bit her lip. Erik made a movement with his wrist and the balls came off of her, making her moan. 

\- I would like to make you cum with my cock, instead. – And he dropped his boxers, making the girl widen her eyes. Erik was very thick and long, veins popping out of the shaft and a head pink and moist with pre cum. She licked her lips. 

\- Do you want to taste it? – He asked, moving towards her. The woman assented and wrapped her tiny hand around his dick. Leaning forward she engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth and started to suck the most that she could. Erik groaned and fisted her hair, slowly fucking her mouth. Then he stopped and took his dick off her mouth. 

\- I need to fuck you. – He said. – Get on all fours. 

She moved on the bed until she was supported by her knees and hands. Erik knelled on the bed behind her and slid his middle finger through her wet folds. 

\- You’re so wet. – He hissed, rubbing her clit and making her moan and bucked her hips against his finger. Erik replaced his finger for his dick, slamming inside of her with all his force. She cried out and screamed his name. He started to slip his cock in and out of her, pushing her hips to him, making his dick slide further in inside of her clenching cunt. – So tight. – He muttered. 

\- Fuck me, Erik. Make me cum on your cock. – She cried out and he bucked his hips harder. Talking a handful of her hair, pulling her head and body against his and driving his cock even further. Erik slid his hand across her belly and cupped her sex, rubbing her clit in tiny circles. 

\- I’M GONNA CUM! – She moaned, her mouth forming an perfect O. 

\- Come for me, meine liebe. – He whispered huskily in her ear and she fall apart, coming hard on his cock. Her walls clenching and milking his dick, made him come as well dripping inside of her. Spent, both of them dropped to the bed, sweaty and satisfied. 

\- Very nice for an old man. – The woman said breathlessly and he huffed. 

\- Thank you. – He laughed. – You do realize I’m only 37 right? – He brought her to rest on his chest.

\- Right, old man. – She laughed and he tickled her. 

\- Ok, nymphet. – He said. – Let’s sleep. - They fell asleep in a heartbeat. 

She awoke startled and wondering where the hell she was, until she remembered what she did and saw Erik sleeping next to her. She sighed and got off the bed, trying not to awake him and put on her clothes again. Her panties were torn apart but she picked them up anyways. The last thing she did before she got out the bedroom was kiss his cheek. 

The party had died down completely when she got to the living room. A bunch of people were sleeping in different positions on the couch and floor. She saw it was 3:20 AM, so the agent rushed out of the house and home with a delicious ache in her nether region.


End file.
